Yuusha-Oh Tanjou!
"Yuusha-Oh Tanjou!" (勇者王誕生！, "The King of Braves is Born!") is the opening theme song of the Brave Series anime King of Braves GaoGaiGar. There are several versions of this song. A "demo" version was sung by GaoGaiGar series music director Kouhei Tanaka with synthesizer accompaniment in 1996 during the show's production. It was likely recorded as a proof-of-concept for the director Yoshitomo Yonetani. This version (known officially as "Yuusha-Oh Tanjou! -Demo Tape-") is found on the GaoGaiGar-related album Yuusha-Oh Tanjou! 10-Renpatsu! This version uses significantly different lyrics. The official theme song for the show was performed by Masaaki Endoh. The first verse is used in the opening sequence of episodes 2 through 31; the second verse (with the last stanza of the song replacing the last stanza of the regular second verse) is used for the opening sequence of episodes 32 through 48. The first verse would be used one last time to open Episode "FINAL" (49), the final episode of the television series. For the sequel OVA King of Braves GaoGaiGar FINAL, a new version of this song (with differing lyrics and arrangement) was written, called "Yuusha-Oh Tanjou! Mythology Version" (勇者王誕生！－神話（マイソロジー）ヴァージョン－). Though it benefits from a new set of lyrics and its arrangement is enhanced somewhat to be subtly more orchestral in tone, its basic composition is essentially unchanged from the original version. The first verse of this song was used as the opening of episodes Final 01 through Final 06. Two variants of the "Mythology Version" exist. "Yuusha-Oh Tanjou! Ultimate Mythology Version" (勇者王誕生！－究極神話（マイソロジー）ヴァージョン－) incorporates a children's chorus backing the artist, Masaaki Endoh. The second verse is used for Final 07, with the last stanza of the song replacing the last stanza of the regular second verse, and the "Goldion Crusher" line omitted. "Yuusha-Oh Tanjou! Gathering Mythology Version" (勇者王誕生！－集大成神話（ギャザリングマイソロジー）ヴァージョン－) incorporates timpani and an adult male chorus backing Endoh, and is used exclusively in the television re-airing of King of Braves GaoGaiGar FINAL Grand Glorious Gathering. For the episode "FINAL OF FINAL" (the final episode of the OVA), a solo piano version of "Yuusha-Oh Tanjou!" was used. A new version was created for Hakai-Oh ~GaoGaiGar Vs. Betterman~, "Yuusha-Oh Tanjou! Juvenile Version" (勇者王誕生！－御伽噺（ジュブナイル）ヴァージョン－, "The King of Braves is Born! Fairy Tale (Juvenile) Version"), released on the Betterman 20th Anniversary Blu-ray box on April 24. 2019. It uses the same instrumentation as the "Mythology Version", along with the choral backups from both the "Ultimate Mythology Version" and the "Gathering Mythology Version". Lyrics (original version) Japanese lyrics ガガガッ　ガガガッ　ガオガイガー！ ガガガッ　ガガガガッ　ガオガイガー！！ 怒れ　鋼のサイボーグ　赤いたてがみ　金の腕 光り輝くＧストーン　地球の希望　守るため 今こそ　立ち上がれ 人の心の幸せを　壊すゾンダー許せない ガガガッ　ガガガッ　ガオガイガー！ ガガガッ　ガガガガッ　ガオガイガー！！ ファイナルフュージョン承認だ！ 今だ！超人合体だ！ 空間湾曲！ディバイディング・ドライバー！ 奇跡！神秘！真実！夢！誕生！ 無敵の　ドでかい守護神　ぼくらの勇者王！ ガッガッガッガッ　ガオガイガー！！ 走れ　頑強ロボ軍団　朱い眼差し　銀の胸 獅子の絆はＧストーン　宇宙の未来　救うため 今こそ　発進だ 人の魂食い破る　ゾンダーメタルを打ち砕け！ ガガガッ　ガガガッ　ガオガイガー！ ガガガッ　ガガガガッ　ガオガイガー！！ ファイナルフュージョン承認だ！ 今だ！超人合体だ！ 鋼鉄粉砕！ゴールディオン・ハンマー！ 夢幻！不思議！究極！愛！誕生！ 夕陽に　雄々しくそびえる　ぼくらの勇者王！ ガッガッガッガッ　ガオガイガー！！ ガガガッ　ガガガッ　ガオガイガー！ ガガガッ　ガガガガッ　ガオガイガー！！ ガガガッ　ガガガッ　ガオガイガー！ ガガガッ　ガガガガッ　ガオガイガー！！ 魔力！気力！超力！ガッツ！誕生！ ヒーロー！くろがねの巨神　ぼくらの勇者王！ ガッガッガッガッ　ガオガイガー！！ Romaji lyrics Ga-ga-ga Ga-ga-ga Gaogaigaa! Ga-ga-ga Ga-ga-ga-ga Gaogaigaa!! Ikare Hagane no saiboogu Akai tategami Kin no ude Hikarikagayaku Jii-Sutoon Chikyuu no kibou mamoru tame Ima koso tachiagare Hito no kokoro no shiawase wo kowasu Zondaa yurusenai Ga-ga-ga Ga-ga-ga Gaogaigaa! Ga-ga-ga Ga-ga-ga-ga Gaogaigaa!! Fainaru Fyuujon shounin da! Ima da! Choujin gattai da! Kuukan wankyoku! DIBAIDINGU DORAIBAA! Kiseki! Shinpi! Shinjitsu! Yume! Tanjou! Muteki no do-dekai shugo-shin Bokura no Yuusha-Ou! Ga-ga-ga-ga Gaogaigaa!! Hashire Gankyou robo gundan Akai manazashi gin no mune Shishi no kizuna wa Jii-Sutoon Uchuu no mirai sukuu tame Ima koso hasshin da Hito no tamashii kuiyaburu Zondaa Metaru wo uchikudake! Ga-ga-ga Ga-ga-ga Gaogaigaa! Ga-ga-ga Ga-ga-ga-ga Gaogaigaa!! Fainaru Fyuujon shounin da! Ima da! Choujin gattai da! Koutetsu funsai! GOORUDION HANMAA! Mugen! Fushigi! Kyuukyoku! Ai! Tanjou! Yuuhi ni ooshiku sobieru Bokura no Yuusha-Ou! Ga-ga-ga-ga Gaogaigaa!! Ga-ga-ga Ga-ga-ga Gaogaigaa! Ga-ga-ga Ga-ga-ga-ga Gaogaigaa!! Ga-ga-ga Ga-ga-ga Gaogaigaa! Ga-ga-ga Ga-ga-ga-ga Gaogaigaa!! Maryoku! Kiryoku! Chouryoku! Gattsu! Tanjou! Hiiroo! Kurogane no kyoshin Bokura no Yuusha-Ou! Ga-ga-ga-ga Gaogaigaa!! English translation Ga Ga Ga, Ga Ga Ga, GaoGaiGar! Ga Ga Ga, Ga Ga Ga Ga, GaoGaiGar!! Rise in fury, steel cyborg! Red mane and golden arm! The G-Stone sparkling in the light, to protect the hope of the Earth Now, take a stand! Crushing the happiness in human hearts... never forgive the Zonders! Ga Ga Ga, Ga Ga Ga, GaoGaiGar! Ga Ga Ga, Ga Ga Ga Ga, GaoGaiGar!! Final Fusion, approved! Now! Super-human combining! Bending space! DIVIDING DRIVER! Miracles! Mystery! The truth! Dreams! Birth! A gigantic invincible guardian deity... our King of Braves! Ga, Ga, Ga, Ga, GaoGaiGar!! Run, strong Robo Corps! Red eyes and silver chest! The bond of the lion is the G-Stone, to protect the future of space Now, launch! Crush the Zonder Metal devouring human souls! Ga Ga Ga, Ga Ga Ga, GaoGaiGar! Ga Ga Ga, Ga Ga Ga Ga, GaoGaiGar!! Final Fusion, approved! Now! Super-human combining! Pulverizing steel! GOLDION HAMMER! Fantasy! Strange! Ultimate! Love! Birth! Soaring in the setting sun... Our King of Braves! Ga, Ga, Ga, Ga, GaoGaiGar!! Ga Ga Ga, Ga Ga Ga, GaoGaiGar! Ga Ga Ga, Ga Ga Ga Ga, GaoGaiGar!! Ga Ga Ga, Ga Ga Ga, GaoGaiGar! Ga Ga Ga, Ga Ga Ga Ga, GaoGaiGar!! Magic power! Willpower! Super power! Guts! Birth! A hero! A great god of black steel... Our King of Braves! Ga, Ga, Ga, Ga, GaoGaiGar!! Lyrics (Mythology Version) Japanese lyrics ガガガッ ガガガッ ガオガイガー！ ガガガッ ガガガガッ ガオガイガー！！ 叫べ　炎のエヴォリュダー　紅（あか）い魂（ハート）に潔（しろ）き力（パワー） 正義導くＧストーン　悪の根源　叩くため 今こそ舞い上がれ 人と機械の狭間ゆく　痛み　胸の奥に秘めて ガガガッ　ガガガッ　ガオガイガー！ ガガガッ　ファイティング　ガオガイガー！！ ファイナルフュージョン承認だ！ 今だ！超人合体だ！ 剛椀爆砕！ブロウクンファントーム！ 元気！勝利！情熱！ファイティング！誕生！ 不死身の　すンごい鉄神　闘う勇者王！ ガッガッガッガッ　ガオガイガー！！ 燃えろ　スーパーメカノイド　茜（あか）い活力（エナジー） 漆（くろ）き全身（ボディー） まばゆい誓い　ＧとＪ　平和の願い　照らすため 今こそ　復活だ 人の命の尊さを　知らぬ悲しみ解き放て ガガガッ　ガガガッ　ガオガイガー！ ガガガッ　ジェネシック　ガオガイガー！！ ファイナルフュージョン承認だ！ 今だ！超人合体だ！ 天罰降臨！ゴールディオン・クラッシャー！ 勇気！闘志！宿命！ジェネシック！誕生！ 英雄　星々の宝　新たな勇者王！ ガッガッガッガッ　ガオガイガー！！ ガガガッ　ガガガッ　ガオガイガー！ ガガガッ　ガガガガッ　ガオガイガー！！ ガガガッ　ガガガッ　ガオガイガー！ ガガガッ　ガガガガッ　ガオガイガー！！ 熾烈！激烈！猛烈！ビックバン！誕生！ 新生！！永遠の神話　ぼくらの勇者王！ ガッガッガッガッ　ガオガイガー！！ Romaji lyrics Ga-ga-ga Ga-ga-ga Gaogaigaa! Ga-ga-ga Ga-ga-ga-ga Gaogaigaa!! Sakebe honoo no Evoryudaa Akai haato ni shiroki pawaa Seigi michibiku Jii-Sutoon Aku no kongen tataku tame Ima koso maiagare Hito to kikai no hazama yuku itami mune no oku ni himete Ga-ga-ga Ga-ga-ga Gaogaigaa! Ga-ga-ga Faitingu Gaogaigaa!! Fainaru Fyuujon shounin da! Ima da! Choujin gattai da! Gouwan bakusai! BUROUKUN FANTOMU! Genki! Shouri! Jounetsu! Faitingu! Tanjou! Fushimi no sungoi tetsujin Tatakau Yuusha-Ou! Ga-ga-ga-ga Gaogaigaa!! Moero Suupaamekanoido Akai enajii kuroki bodii Mabayui chikai Jii to Jei heiwa no negai terasu tame Ima koso fukkatsu da Hito no inochi no toutosa wo shiranu kanashimi toki hanate Ga-ga-ga Ga-ga-ga Gaogaigaa! Ga-ga-ga Jeneshikku Gaogaigaa!! Fainaru Fyuujon shounin da! Ima da! Choujin gattai da! Tenbatsu kourin! GOORUDION KURASSHAA! Yuuki! Toushi! Shukumei! Jeneshikku! Tanjou! Eiyuu hoshiboshi no takara Arata na Yuusha-Ou! Ga-ga-ga-ga Gaogaigaa!! Ga-ga-ga Ga-ga-ga Gaogaigaa! Ga-ga-ga Ga-ga-ga-ga Gaogaigaa!! Ga-ga-ga Ga-ga-ga Gaogaigaa! Ga-ga-ga Ga-ga-ga-ga Gaogaigaa!! Shiretsu! Gekiretsu! Mouretsu! Biggu Ban! Tanjou! Shinsei! Eien no shinwa Bokura no Yuusha-Ou! Ga-ga-ga-ga Gaogaigaa!! English translation Ga Ga Ga, Ga Ga Ga, GaoGaiGar! Ga Ga Ga, Ga Ga Ga Ga, GaoGaiGar!! Shout out, flaming Evoluder! Red soul and pure-white power! The path of justice is the G-Stone, to strike at the root of evil Now, raise your spirits! Hide the pain of being between human and machine in your heart Ga Ga Ga, Ga Ga Ga, GaoGaiGar! Ga Ga Ga, Fighting GaoGaiGar!! Final Fusion, approved! Now! Super-human combining! Great explosive arm! BROKEN PHANTOM! Energy! Victory! Passion! Fighting! Birth! Mysterious and amazing iron god... Fighting King of Braves! Ga, Ga, Ga, Ga, GaoGaiGar! Burn, Super Mechanoid! Red vital energy and laquered-black body! The dazzling oath of G and J, to shine down on the wish for peace Now, be resurrected! Become liberated from the sadness of not knowing the value of human life Ga Ga Ga, Ga Ga Ga, GaoGaiGar! Ga Ga Ga, Genesic GaoGaiGar!! Final Fusion, approved! Now! Super-human combining! Bringing down Heavenly punishment! GOLDION CRUSHER! Courage! Fighting spirit! Destiny! Genesic! Birth! Hero, treasure of the stars... The new King of Braves! Ga, Ga, Ga, Ga, GaoGaiGar! Ga Ga Ga, Ga Ga Ga, GaoGaiGar! Ga Ga Ga, Ga Ga Ga Ga, GaoGaiGar!! Ga Ga Ga, Ga Ga Ga, GaoGaiGar! Ga Ga Ga, Ga Ga Ga Ga, GaoGaiGar!! Fierceness! Intensity! Ferocity! Big Bang! Birth! Rebirth! The eternal legend... Our King of Braves! Ga, Ga, Ga, Ga, GaoGaiGar! Lyrics (Juvenile Version) Japanese lyrics ガガガッ　ガガガッ　ガオガイガー！ ガガガッ　ガガガガッ　ガオガイガー！！ 進め　覚醒人凱号　胸に　王冠たずさえて 熱い思いはＪジュエル　緑の炎　ともにあれ 戒め護り抜け 星の彼方に消えかかる　遥か　輝（ひかり）を探し出せ ガガガッ　ガガガッ　ガオガイゴー！ ガガガッ　ガガガガッ　ガオガイゴー！！ ファイナルフュージョン承認だ！ 今だ！超人合体だ！ 双力結集！ヘル・アンド・ヘヴン！ 唸れ！　叫べ！　魂（こころ）！　砕け！　誕生！ 若獅子　ふたつの宝石　我らが　勇者王！ ガッガッガッガッ　ガオガイガー！！　　「オーッ！」 つどえ　戦う勇者たち　白い獣に　知恵のせて 蒼と翠のエンブレム　愛する故郷　抱きしめて 時空を超えていけ 歌え　希望が湧きあがる 手と手　つないで輪になって ガガガッ　ガガガッ　ガオガイガー！ ガガガッ　ファイナル　ガオガイガー！！ ファイナルフュージョン承認だ！ 今だ！最終合体だ！ 超全一体！　ゴールディオン・アーマー！ 唸れ！　叫べ！　魂（こころ）！　砕け！　誕生！ 煌めく　金色（こんじき）の翼　不滅の勇者王！ ガッガッガッガッ　ガオガイガー！！　　「オーッ！」 「クル……クル……命ノナカニ…」 ガガガッ　ガガガッ　ガオガイガー！ ガガガッ　ガガガガッ　ガオガイガー！！ ガガガッ　ガガガッ　ガオガイガー！ ガガガッ　ガガガガッ　ガオガイガー！！ 氣塊！　幻壊！　淨解！　覇界！　誕生！ 宇宙の　摂理と戒律　次元の覇界王！ 覇ッ！覇ッ！覇ッ！覇ッ！覇界王！！　「オーーーーッ！」 Romaji lyrics Ga-ga-ga Ga-ga-ga Gaogaigaa! Ga-ga-ga Ga-ga-ga-ga Gaogaigaa!! Susume Kakuseijin GaiGou mune ni oukan tazusaete Atsui omoi wa Jei-Jueru midori no honoo tomo ni are Imashime mamori nuke Hoshi no kanata ni kiekakaru haruka hikari wo sagashidase Ga-ga-ga Ga-ga-ga Gaogaigoo! Ga-ga-ga Ga-ga-ga-ga Gaogaigoo!! Fainaru Fyuujon shounin da! Ima da! Choujin gattai da! Souryoku kesshuu! HERU ANDO HEVUN! Unare! Sakebe! Kokoro! Kudake! Tanjou! Wakajishi futatsu no houseki Warera ga Yuusha-Ou! Ga-ga-ga-ga Gaogaigaa!! (O--!) Tsudoe tatakau yuusha-tachi Shiroi kemono ni chie nosete Ao to midori no enburemu aisuru kokyou wo dakishimete Jikuu wo koete ike Utae kibou ga wakiagaru Te to te tsunai de wa ni natte Ga-ga-ga Ga-ga-ga Gaogaigaa! Ga-ga-ga Fainaru Gaogaigaa!! Fainaru Fyuujon shounin da! Ima da! Saishuu gattai da! Chouzen ittai! GOORUDION AAMAA! Unare! Sakebe! Kokoro! Kudake! Tanjou! Kirameku konjiki no tsubasa Fumetsu no Yuusha-Ou! Ga-ga-ga-ga Gaogaigaa!! (O--!) "KURU... KURU... INOCHI NO NAKA NI..." Ga-ga-ga Ga-ga-ga Gaogaigaa! Ga-ga-ga Ga-ga-ga-ga Gaogaigaa!! Ga-ga-ga Ga-ga-ga Gaogaigaa! Ga-ga-ga Ga-ga-ga-ga Gaogaigaa!! Kikai! Genkai! Joukai! Hakai! Tanjou! Uchuu no setsuri to kairitsu Jigen no Hakai-Ou! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Hakai-Ou!! (O-------!) English translation Ga Ga Ga, Ga Ga Ga, GaoGaiGar! Ga Ga Ga, Ga Ga Ga Ga, GaoGaiGar!! Onwards, Kakuseijin GaiGō! With a crown upon your chest! Feelings of passion are the "J"-Jewel, together with the green flame Defend the commandments! The distance between stars grows far... search for the light! Ga Ga Ga, Ga Ga Ga, GaoGaiGō! Ga Ga Ga, Ga Ga Ga Ga, GaoGaiGō!! Final Fusion, approved! Now! Super-human combining! Twin powers unite! HELL AND HEAVEN! Roar! Shout! Soul! Break! Birth! Young lion and two gemstones... Our King of Braves! Ga, Ga, Ga, Ga, GaoGaiGar! (OHH!) Gather, battling braves! White beast bearing wisdom! The blue and green emblem, embrace your beloved hometown Go beyond space and time! Sing out of hope that is rising Join hands and form a circle! Ga Ga Ga, Ga Ga Ga, GaoGaiGar! Ga Ga Ga, Final GaoGaiGar!! Final Fusion, approved! Now! Final combining! Super-complete unity! GOLDION ARMOR! Roar! Shout! Soul! Break! Birth! Sparkling golden wings... Indestructible King of Braves! Ga, Ga, Ga, Ga, GaoGaiGar! (OHH!) "IT COMES... IT COMES... FROM WITHIN LIFE..." (spoken by ''※-mai-'') Ga Ga Ga, Ga Ga Ga, GaoGaiGar! Ga Ga Ga, Ga Ga Ga Ga, GaoGaiGar!! Ga Ga Ga, Ga Ga Ga, GaoGaiGar! Ga Ga Ga, Ga Ga Ga Ga, GaoGaiGar!! Energetic spirit! Illusion! Purification! Ruin! Birth! The providence and commandments of space... Dimensional King of Ruin! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! King of Ruin! (OHHHHHHHH!) Credits These credits are for the first two official versions, not the demo. *Performed by: Masaaki Endoh *Lyrics: Yoshitomo Yonetani *Composition: Kouhei Tanaka *Music: Takayuki Negishi Category:Songs